Breaking The Ice
by princesspunker84
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya's world was turned upside down when the Captain Commander decided to fill in the gaps by promoting vice captains to captains. Now poor Hitsugaya is stuck with a certain orange haired soul reaper. Shounen-ai. Possible lemons in the future
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fic. Hope I did well. Well, if you didn't read the description, this is starting as shounen-ai and possibly turning into yaoi in the future. And that means...The relationship between two men isn't going to be platonic for long. Yes, two men (or more) are going to be kissing and doing all kinds of naughty things. So, don't like? Don't read. Don't flame. Constructive critism is always welcome, but don't be all "ZOMG UR FIX SUK N I IZ L33T!" cause I'll send Yachiru to eat your head. Don't tempt me, I've done it before.

Mucho gusto to my beta and good friend **RoyEd Shipper **

*gives her tons of Toshiro plushies*

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO. IF I OWNED THEM, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FAN FICTON?**

* * *

Large, emerald optics scanned the paper on the wooden desk in front of him. They moved rapidly back and forth across the parchment before they stopped and a small hand with a pen in it appeared. The quiet office was now filled with the soft scribbling of the pen on the said form and it stopped almost as soon as it started. The small, white haired captain smiled as he placed the paper back into its folder and set it upon the rest, finally completing the backlog of work that had been haunting his dreams now for the past three months.

Had it really been three whole months? Hitsugaya stood from his chair and turned to the window with his small, tired hands clasped behind his back. It had been three months since Amagai's assassination attempt on Captain Commander Yamamoto and things were settling back into place. Izuru Kira had finally been promoted to captain of Squad 3, because Yamamoto knew that the squad could not come to trust someone new that they would bring in; but those were not the only changes in the Seireitei. Shuuhei Hisagi, former vice captain of Squad 7, had been promoted at the same time as Kira. He had proved himself worthy over the years and many people had noticed. Renji Abarai had been offered the captainship of Squad 5 but had turned down the offer. There was only one way Abarai was getting that white captain's haori; and it was by beating Byakuya Kuchiki.

Normally, Yamamoto would have left Squad 5 without a captain for the time being, but with the betrayal of Shuusuke Amagai fresh in everyone's minds, they needed trustworthy people, who they already knew, to fill in the gaps. That was when Hitsugaya's world was thrown through a loop.

"SILENCE!" Boomed a strong, deep voice throughout the meeting room. All the small chatter had ceased at the voice that came from the older man who was sitting at the head of the group. "I know some of you may question if Vice Captain Rangiku Matsusmoto is qualified for position of captain; but she has been recommended by four of the captains. With that out in the open, we need six more votes for her to gain the rank."

_Matsumoto? Captain? Wait, this is all going too fast! Don't I get to have a say in this?_

"Captain Soi-Fong." The head captain said as he looked her way. The entire room looked over to the raven-haired captain of the Special Forces. "Yes."

All the eyes traveled over to the new blonde captain. "Captain Kira." A small smile formed on his face as he quickly looked at the bosomy blonde before meeting the head captain's eyes. "Yes."

_This can't be real. How the hell am I going to function without Matsumoto? Yeah, she always doesn't do her work, and she's always late or sleeping or hung over but she's still one of the very select few that I consider a friend… And when the hell did she achieve bankai? She can't keep a secret to save her life. She always comes running to me whenever something happens…Not that I really cared about most of the nonsense since it was only about shopping, getting drunk, and her boobs, but I know I would remember if she told me she had achieved bankai. And damn old man Yamamoto for not even coming to discuss this with me! How do I not get a say about my own vice captain getting promoted? Shouldn't I have to approve it before anyone else? And who the hell is going to be her replacement? I don't even know who-"_

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the familiar voice say his name. As he focused his eyes he realized that everyone's attention had been on him. A barely noticeable crimson tint appeared on his cheeks as he realized he had spaced out during on what was one of the most important meetings that has ever happened in the Soul Society, and the only sound he could manage to utter was, "Huh?"

A few soft snickers were heard in the room but Yamamoto let them slide. "It's your vote, Captain Hitsuagaya, which would advance Vice Captain Matsumoto to the position of captain. What is your say?"

The tendo took a deep breath and looked over to the bubbly strawberry-blond. Her crystal blue eyes were almost on fire with excitement, and he could see in her posture that she was nearly ready to burst out of her black haori. There was just no way he could say no to her. There was no way he could live with seeing the disappointed look on her face knowing that he was the one who had caused it. It was her dream to become a full-blown captain, so who was he to rip that dream from her hands?

"Yes." He replied with a small smile as he looked back to Yamamoto. He could nearly _hear_ her reiatsu screech in excitement.

"Then it's settled. Rangiku Matsumoto is approved as the new captain of Squad 5. Now we must discuss a replacement vice captain for Squad 10. Are there any suggestions?"

Before the very thought could even settle into the young captain's mind, a familiar man's voice echoed through the room. "I recommended Ichigo Kurosaki." The aquamarine orbs shot across the room to see none other than Jushiro Ukitake. "He has done so much for everyone here in the Soul Society. He saved us from making a few grave mistakes that could have very well ended life here as we know it. Not to mention the recent battle with former Captain Amagai. If it wasn't for Ichigo, our victory would not have been guaranteed."

"I agree," commented a laid back voice, which came from the man next to Ukitake. Shunsui Kyouraku leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "He's a good kid, Yama-jin. I really think that he is what this place needs."

What? Were they serious? The very thought of having to deal with Kurosaki on a daily basis gave Hitsugaya a migraine. Before the captain could open his mouth to speak or raise his fingers to massage his temples to avoid the said migraine, Kenpachi Zaraki pounded his fists onto the table. "Yeah! Get Kurosaki in here! Me 'n him need to finish our fight!" With Zaraki's exclamation, the entire room burst into many small conversations, almost all captains agreeing with the idea.

"SILENCE!" The voice boomed again. The conversations halted and all eyes snapped back onto the Captain Commander. He cleared his throat before he began. "Ichigo Kurosaki seems to be the most likely candidate. Since he was approved of by most of the captains here, there shall be a formal vote. All in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki becoming the new Vice Captain of Squad 10 say aye."

While everyone else in the room replied 'aye' to the vote at hand, Hitsugaya's hands slammed onto the table, his palms stinging slightly from the impact of the delicate flesh on the cold wood. "How in the world is no one going to ask me if I'm ok with this?!"

Every set of eyes in the room set on the small captain, including Yamamoto's. "What is your grievance with Kurosaki, Hitsugaya?" asked the head captain. The captain turned toward the older man, serious gaze in his eyes. "He's rude, disrespectful, maniacal, foul mouthed-"

"He sounds exactly like Vice Captain Abarai," interrupted Kuchiki. The teal eyes locked onto the onyx ones across from him, drilling deep into their depths. "Even though Abarai has a few faults, he still is an amazing vice captain. Personally, I think we would be losing out if we didn't have Kurosaki in our ranks."

"Then it's agreed. Ichigo Kurosaki is the new vice captain for Squad 10. I will have a messenger send him notice. That is all for today. You are all dismissed to your squads." Yamamoto began to stand after his statement, and stopped halfway at the protests from the young captain.

"Don't I have a say in who I want as my new vice captain?!"

"I said, _Captain Hitsugaya_, that he is your new vice captain and that you were dismissed. Was something not clear enough that you challenge my decision?"

"No, sir, but-"

"Then, you are dismissed."

Hitsugaya shivered at the mere thought of that day. Time had passed while awaiting Kurosaki's response, which came back as a yes about a week ago. He was given time to part with his family, and today was the day that he was to come to the Seireitei and be sworn in as the new vice captain. Oh how he had dreaded this day, and prayed that Kurosaki would decline the offer. However, he apparently pissed someone off somewhere along the line, and now the time had come.

With a sigh, he turned back towards his desk, grabbed his white captain's haori that rested on the back of his chair and slipped it over his small yet muscular arms. Once the newly acquired cloth rested properly over his chiseled form, he leaned down and picked up Hyourinmaru. He slipped it over his head, adjusting it so it rested evenly on his shoulders.

"And the nightmare begins…", he said as he walked from the office. He slipped the office door closed, walked down the hall and out of the tenth division building. With in a flash, Hitsugaya began to shunpo towards the senkaimon. Today was going to be the start of something the small captain could only dream about, but never with a certain orange haired soul reaper.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yama-jin is the way Kyoraku refers to Yamamoto in the subbed version of the anime. Thought it sounded good._

_Thanks for reading! If you have a moment, a review would be wonderful! ^_^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for chapter 2!!! I was so excited to see the reviews from people. I'm glad everyone's liking it so far. I'm mad I didn't do this sooner though. It's so much fun! And again, much love to my beta** RoyEdShipper**. She's uber amazing and you should totally check out her stuff. Well, time to kill it with the disclaimer.

Hitsugaya: *walks in and clears his throat* princesspunker84 does not own Bleach or any of the characters. Which means she doesn't own me and I'm rather happy about that.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the Seireitei as all the captains and vice captains gathered around the senkaimon. The clouds were high and bright white as the sun hid behind them briefly as they crossed the crystal blue sky. The wind blew softly against the white captain's haori's that had gathered to greet their newest member. Even with all those men and women gathered, the voices were hushed, and all one could hear was the wind rustling the white fabric that covered the backs of half of them and the slight ringing of Kenpachi Zaraki's hair bells; however, all the sounds, whether by man or nature, stopped as a bright light began to peek through the cracks of the doors.

All eyes now faced forward, pupils unaffected by the nearly blinding light. Slowly, three shadows, which had started as pin-points, slowly became bigger and came into focus. Oddly enough, they were arranged in height, shortest on the right. As her small figure moved closer, it became apparent that the woman was none other than Rukia Kuchiki, who bore a smile. "We're back," she spoke softly before bowing to the crowd before her.

The next to come into focus was the tallest of the three. His lax posture came to a stop as strong tattooed arms crossed over the tone tattooed chest. Blood red hair became visible, pulled back into a pony tail that swayed with the sudden stop of movement. "And we brought some Strawberry," Renji said with a cocky grin as his wine colored eyes scanned the crowd.

"I'm not a strawberry, ya damn Pineapple," said the third and final shadow. The man in the middle stopped between Renji and Rukia and his figure came to vision. The wild orange hair and chocolate brown eyes were clearly visible now along with the silhouette of Zangetsu hovering next to the boy's head. The slightly hazel eyes scanned over the crowd, a large grin on his face. "Jeez, you guys took out all the stops. I'm pretty damn awesome, ain't I?"

"So damn fulla ya-self," said Renji, sarcasm oozing from his words. "And I ain't a damn pineapple!" One of the arms came unfolded from his chest and reached out, slapping Ichigo hard in the back of the head.

At impact, the orange haired teen's head was propelled forward, causing his core to lose balance and fall forward, landing square on his face. Almost as fast as he hit the ground he was back on his feet, his face in Renji's. A small growl came from his throat as the anger marks grew on his face. "Dammit, ya son of a bitch! Why in the hell did you hit me?!"

"I'm the one who has to keep yer ass in check… Don't want you to keep thinkin' you're betta than me," grinned Renji as his hand slipped onto Zabimaru's hilt. At the same time as Renji, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu.

"Ahem."

All 28 sets of eyes set on the Captain Commander. He stood at the head of the group, hand resting on hand on the end of his zanpakto turned cane. His long white beard whipped slightly in the breeze as the silence became deafening. The slits the older man had for eyes opened slightly, eyeing Ichigo. "That is no way for a man who is about to become a vice captain of the prestigious Gotei 13 to act. Now, step forward, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The teen did as he was told, stepping back from Renji and moving forward towards the Captain Commander. The older man motioned to the gentlemen behind him, and with the fastest flash-step, he landed on knee with the Squad 10 arm badge folded neatly in his presented hands. "Sir," Chojiro Sasakibe, the vice captain to Squad 1, said softly.

Yamamoto took the arm band from his vice captain and held it out towards Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you clearly understand and accept the responsibilities that come with taking this position? Do you also understand that by accepting this rank you swear yourself to the Gotei 13, alone, and its protection until the day you die?"

A confidant grin came upon the boy's face. He bowed in respect without losing eye contact to the older man. "Yes, Captain Commander Yamamoto."

_Jeez. I guess I don't really get a say in this…_, thought Hitsugaya with a small scowl on his face. _I'm going to have to learn to deal with him… Or maybe I can retire early… That is if he doesn't make me kill myself first. Why do I have such a distinct feeling that I'm going to end up with a splitting headache by the end of the day?_

"Pssst. Captain Hitsugaya."

"Huh?" the small captain looked to his right to see Shuuhei Hisagi leaning down with his hand near his mouth.

"You need to go tie the arm band on Kurosaki…"

Surely enough, the tendo looked over and noticed all eyes had traveled to him. He was too lost in his thoughts to really pay attention to the task at hand. A small tick mark grew on his eyebrow, frustrated that everyone who he had been trying so hard to be mature around noticed he was busy daydreaming. He let a small sigh escaped his lips as he stepped forward, walking towards the teen shinigami.

The small but calloused hands took the 10th Squad arm band. His teal orbs studied the badge, with all of its nicks and dings that Matsumoto had given it over the years. This was a bitter-sweet moment for the young captain. He was happy, because his loyal companion had finally moved up in the ranks, and he was so proud of her for her accomplishments; but on the other hand, the bond they had, had now changed. He was no longer going to be able to walk in to his office and see the blonde getting drunk or passed out on the couch…Wait, was that really such a bad thing?

The face of the captain that was void of emotion now bared a small smile as he tied the band around the now vice captain's arm. He took a small step back once he finished and looked the young man in the eye. "Welcome to the Gotei 13, Vice Captain Ichigo Kurosaki."

A few seconds of silence lasped before the crowd broke into applause and cheers. Even the ever cold Byakua Kuchiki was clapping and smiling. Ichigo's chest welled with pride as he smiled among his comrades. This was an important step in his life. Yes, he would miss his family and his friends, but things changed as they all grew up. Sado had moved back to Mexico, had gotten married and had two children. Orihime and Uryuu had moved in together and planned on starting a family. Karin and Yuzu were both in high school now and both were about to attend college over seas. His father was…well…himself. He had the clinic and he was more than encouraging to let Ichigo go. Everyone else had progressed in life, and now it was his turn, and here he stood. The new Vice Captain of Squad 10 of the Gotei 13.

A few hours had passed since the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki and slowly things began to settle down. All the captains of the Gotei 13 had gone back to where ever they came from, and had gone back to what they were doing. This, of course, included Ichigo himself and his new captain. Both men walked back to the 10th Squad's division in silence and had made it back to the office.

Chocolate brown eyes widen in horror at the four foot stack of papers and folders that graced his desk. He wasn't even there a full day and already there was, what looked like, months of paperwork that needed his signature.

"That's just your introduction work," said the icy captain as he walked and sat behind his own desk. The teal eyes looked over the horrified form still standing in the doorway. "Those need to be done as soon as possible so Captain Kurotsuchi can enter your information in the Bureau of Development's computer."

"This is one fucked up welcomin' party, I'll tell ya that," remarked Ichigo as he walked to the desk and sat behind it. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't short by any means, standing at a tall five foot nine inches. However, the only thing that was visible was the wild orange hair, and that was limited to the very tips on top of the teen's head. "Hey…Toshiro…"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!," barked the white haired tendo. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through Hitsugaya's head, as if an omen of what was to come. This was going to be a long eternity… "What do you want?"

With a roll of the eyes, Ichigo reached into his haori and pulled out a small white mp3 player. He held it out so he could show it to his captain. "Mind if I listen to some music while I work? It's got headphones so you won't hear it…"

"If it helps you work, do it." Hitsugaya said simply. After spending time in Karakura Town, Toshiro had become quite fond of the "rock" music that Kurosaki had listened to on a regular basis while doing school work. Much of it was catchy, he had to admit.

Ichigo slipped the ear buds into his ears, and with a few clicks the music began to emit from the mini sized speakers. He picked up a pen and a folder from the top of the pile and began to work. Although it could be heard very slightly across the office, the captain didn't mind. It helped cut the sometimes deafening silence, and with the impending head ache, it was a welcomed distraction.

Hitsugaya's small hand reached over and opened the top left drawer in his desk, and removed a small black leather journal. He opened to a blank page and picked up his pen, then began scribbling softly.

_August 3__rd__. What a day. It's official. Ichigo Kurosaki, that insufferable, loud mouth, irrational moron is now my subordinate. But, oddly enough, he has the ability to be somewhat… endearing. His smile shows his resolve, and that makes me feel more at ease. I know he's a capable soul reaper; that was never the dispute. It's just he's not one to follow rules and regulations if they disagree with his personal feelings. But then again, we all do that from time to time. Rules are made to be broken I guess. He can't be worse than Matsumoto though. We weren't in the office five minutes and he's actually sitting and doing his paperwork. Maybe things will go more smoothly then I had originally envisioned. Maybe he'll be good-_

"In a world that I don't want to know… With a message that I never want to send…  
To be free from all of this, I want you to quicken my end…

The snowy haired captain looked up from his book when he heard his new vice captain's voice singing to a song playing on his music player. "Kurosaki…", Hitsugaya said with a sigh.

"Don't tell me I can not go…When the wound in me refuses to mend… Deliver me from all of this I want you to quicken my end…"

"Kurosaki." The voice was said with a slightly harsher tone than the last time. When Ichigo did not respond to the voice of his superior, the captain stood up, journal now closed in his hand. He began to walk over to the other's desk but stopped in his tracks as the vice captain's voice shifted from softly singing to harsh yelling.

"NOW, YOU WANNA KNOW!….YOU WANT A NAME!… YOU WANNA CALL ME A MOTHER FUCKER! NOW, YOU WANNA KNOW!… YOU WANT-"

The carrot top's singing was interrupted by the spine of a small black leather bound journal coming in contact with the bridge of his nose. He had been caught off guard by the sudden attack, which caused him to easily lose balance in his core and fall backwards in the chair. If there weren't any files on the desk, all one would see of the infamous Ichigo was the bottoms of his feet.

The younger boy shot up, anger marks quite apparent on his soft tanned skin. He stomped over to his captain and began shouting angrily in his face.

"What the hell did you do that for, Toshiro?! I was listening to my music and you hit me in the face with a fuckin' book! What gives?!"

Small muscular arms crossed over his chest, as anger marks appeared on Hitsugaya's face as well. "First off, it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA. H-I-T-S-U-G-A-Y-A. Second, we don't tolerate that kind of language in this office…But most importantly, you were singing on the top of your lungs! You're definitely no Utada Hikaru! I've heard better sounds from a cat that was put in a blender!"

Both reiatsus sky-rocketed, the ice cold spiritual pressure of the captain fighting for dominance with the black and red pressure now oozing from every orifice on Ichigo's body. The brown eyes narrowed as they bore down into the emerald ones below him before letting out a growl mixed with a sigh.

"Screw this. I'm going to train." With those six words, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from the side of his desk and walked out of the office on his way to the tenth division's training grounds.

Hitsugaya responded with a growl and retrieved his journal. He sat back at his desk, opening it to the page he had left off on. The small calloused hand picked up the pen and continued his entry for the day.

_Ok. I'm wrong. I'm going to kill Kurosaki if I don't kill myself first. Now I can see why Matsumoto drank all the time._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Utada Hikaru is an amazing Japanese pop singer for those who don't know. And the song Ichigo is singing is called "Criminal" by Disturbed. Disturbed is kind of my obsession ever since I saw them in concert in August. The lyrics can be found here: .com/lyrics/disturbed/criminal/

_Thanks for reading! I would definitely appreciate it if you reviewed. I squee everytime I get the little alert from Yahoo telling me I have a new e-mail from . _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I was in the process of moving and we've finally gotten settled in. So here it is. Chapter 3!

Arigatou to all those who faved and reviewed. It's always appreciated and makes me fangirl when I get the e-mails. Also giant thanks to my loverly beta **RoyEd Shipper**. You're awesome and I totally 3 you!!!

Big shout out to Mako Red Eyes who caught an error about the amount of time that had passed and people's ages. Gonna fix that for you! Sorry about the confusion~

Ichigo: It's my turn right?

Me: *nodnodnod*

Ichigo: Why the hell did I come second to Toshiro?!

Hitsugaya: Kurosaki! Shut up and do the damn discalimer! And it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!

Ichigo: *rolls his eyes* This broad here doesn't own any rights to Bleach or any of it's characters. She's just a really crazy bitch who's become beyond obsessive in a way that makes us fear for our lives.

* * *

_Now I can see why Rangiku drank so much. Workin' with him would turn anyone into an alcoholic…_

A long sigh came from the teen shinigami as he tossed his black ha`ori and Squad 10 arm band onto a nearby rock in the training grounds. His tightly toned chest stretched as his long arms were raised over his head, stretching his back to loosen up the stress in his shoulders. Once the arms were back at his sides, he picked up Zangetsu and walked calmly to the middle of the open field. This was the only way to release his stress. Nothing made the problems seem further away then the feeling of Zangetsu gripped tightly in his dexterous fingers. He enjoyed the relief and the feeling of supreme power that came with it.

With a tilt of his neck, a loud cracking sound echoed through the open field but bounced back once the sound reverberated off of the surrounding trees. Nimble digits tightened around the hilt of his zanpakto as it was raised high above his head. The blade shone majestically in the setting sun, reflecting the pink, orange, and purple hues in the sky as the teen's voice boomed, "Getsuga… TENSHO!"

A large blue arc of reiatsu appeared from the sword's razor sharp edge and flew across the field, the ground bring ripped open as the crescent neared a large boulder opposite the boy. As the reiatsu hit, it split the large hunk of solid earth in two, causing it to teeter for a moment before falling aside. The lanky teen grinned at the sight of the destruction. He took a moment to appreciate the view before him; it was with his own hands and his own spiritual pressure that he split the large mass in two. It was a feat that could not be completed by just any human; It took a special person to gain such a powerful ability.

The grin shifted to a prideful smirk as he again lifted his sword. The shinigami and the large weapon cast a harsh shadow on the ground in comparison to the pastel colored lights that twilight had shone upon the Soul Society. As before, the sword lingered for a moment before being swung down on command. "Getsuga…"

"Oi! Ichigo!"

"Tensho!" The adolescent heard the voice but continued to call out his zanpakto's power. As before, the cobalt colored reiatsu appeared and headed in the same direction as its predecessor. The ripped grove the previous arc had made became larger as the current stream headed towards the rocks. Again the rocks split, this time into much smaller pieces.

Ichigo wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his forearm and looked around to find the cause of his training interruption. The chocolate brown eyes followed up the bark of a near by tree and discovered a form squatting on its lowest branch. The figure remained motionless for only a moment before jumping down from his perch. The blood red ponytail whipped in the breeze as the figure walked towards the teen.

"Ichigo. What the hell?! Why'd you spike yer reiatsu like that for?!"

"Shut your mouth, Renji. I ain't in the mood for an attitude."

The red head continued approaching the teen, and stopped when he stood in front of him.

"What's yer problem? Yer reiatsu was spikin' like yer fightin', I come here ta help ya, and yer gonna argue with me?!"

For the first time since Renji had appeared, Ichigo met the other man's eyes, his own displaying a "I have issues and need to work them out" look.

After reading the other's eyes for a moment, Renji sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Listen, Ichigo… What's goin' on? The only time you'd be fightin' in the middle of a work day is if ya had to or you were mad. I kinda figured it was the first one…" The red head paused as he removed Zabimaru from his obi and sat down, placing The Baboon King on the ground next to him. "Talk to me, man."

Ichigo gave a disgruntled sigh as he set Zangetsu down and plopped on the ground next to his friend. "What the hell crawled up Toshiro's ass?"

"Huh?" the older red head blinked at the other for a moment before he realized what Ichigo was referring to. "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya? Well…Heh, he's kinda always like that. That little kid's a real hard ass, ya know? He drove Rangiku crazy! Always on her with the…" The new captain paused to take a deep breath and continued speaking with his Hitsugaya impersonation. "Matsumoto! Get back to work! Matsumoto, you're late! Matsumoto! Why are Vice Captain Kira and Vice Captain Hisgai drunk and naked on my office floor?!"

A small snort came from the orange haired teen. Renji's imitation of Hitsugaya was so close it was scary. He chuckled for a moment, but it faded off into silence. "But ya know, Renji… I think I just realized I was kinda at fault too." A hint of a smile appeared on Ichigo's face. His hand clapped down on his friend's shoulder as he stood, the other hand grabbing his zanpakto. "Thanks."

***********

The soft alabaster bangs covered the sleeping emerald eyes of the small captain of Squad 10. His child-like appearance was hidden on behind his forearms as he rested on his desk. The small but toned chest rose and sunk slowly with even breaths taken from slightly parted lips and the white captain's haori was now tinted pink from the setting sun shining from outside his window. All was peaceful in the small office until…

'CAPTAIN~~~~!"

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as his body was jolted from it's slumber. He jerked back in his chair, causing it to roll back about an inch from where it was. It was a split second between the time his dreary eyes focused, to realizing whose breasts were in his face. "Matsumoto! You scared the hell out of me." He slowly stood from his chair and brought his gaze to meet hers. "What are you doing here? Who's running Squad 5? …… Wait. Are you drunk?"

A small giggle was the only reply as the busty blonde skipped over to the couch, falling onto it haphazardly. The item in her hands confirmed the tendo's suspicions, for in her hands was a bottle of sake, and not a drop had been spilt. The blonde took a moment to reposition herself on the sofa and reveal the pink blush on her cheeks. Her playful blue eyes remained so as she pouted at her former captain. "Awww, c'mon Captain~ I'm celebrating!~ You can't be mad at me for that, can ya?"

An annoyed sigh passed Hitsugaya's lips as he walked from behind his desk to join his company. He walked over to the large arm chair and sat down. "Matsumoto…No. Rangiku…"

A loud squeal erupted from the bosomy blonde while clapping her hands, still managing not to spill her alcohol nor put down the bottle. "You called me by my first name! You never do that Captain…It sounds so weird!"

"Well, you're no longer my subordinate. You're my equal now, so it's important that I start to address you properly." Hitsugaya let out a small sigh while letting his shoulder's slouch.

"Uh oh." The grin on her face worked its way down to a gentle smile as her drunkenness seemed to fade away. "I should have known something was wrong. You've never really called me by my name and you were sleeping instead of working." She held out her sake bottle and offered it to her former captain. "What's the matter, Captain?"

"It's Kurosaki. He's going to drive me crazy." The younger man looked up, shook his head in response to the sake, and looked away as the bottle retreated. "At first, it seemed like this change had the probability to work. He came in ready to work and I was a little surprised. So he asked if he could listen to this thing…" Hitsugaya used his hands to imitate the size and shape of the object. "It's about this big and from the human world. Apparently, it plays music. Of course I didn't mind since it had headphones. All was well until he started singing at the top of his lungs. No matter how many times I addressed him, it didn't matter! And he won't stop calling me Toshiro!"

Rangiku set down her bottle and reached over, taking the smaller hands into her own. Her bright eyes shone brightly in the room, contrasting against the colors of the sunset. "Listen, Captain. This is a new world for Ichigo. He's not used to the way we do things. Remember, before this he was a teenager in the world of the living. He's not used to an office environment. Maybe he was in the wrong for singing too loud but you're not innocent because you didn't take any of these things into consideration."

The aquamarine eyes looked up and showed that their owner was lost in thought about the words that were spoken. The pieces of the puzzle in Hitsugaya's mind finally came together as he looked over to his friend. A slight smile crawled up onto his features as his eyes met the sparkling baby blues. "You always know what to say. Thanks."

The boy stood and walked to his desk chair, retrieving his zanpakto and slipping over his form. He walked back across his office and went to walk out the door, but stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Thanks again Rangiku…No…Captain Matsumoto." With that, he took leave of his office and eventually of the tenth division building.

_I need to apologize… The fool doesn't know how to conceal his reiatsu, so he's easy enough to find._

The small form disappeared from the ground and reappeared running across the roof tops about 20 feet away, heading in the direction of the training grounds. Again the boy vanished and appeared a few roof tops ahead and one to the left.

At the same time, Ichigo had been using shun-po as well to reach the office quickly, hoping he wasn't to late to try and redeem himself. He came to a stop after using his flash step one last time.

_Dammit… I wanna get this damn apology out and over with._

In that very second, a small white blur whizzed pasted the former substitute soul reaper. The brown orbs locked onto the target that stopped a few feet behind him, only to widen in shock at the reiatsu of his captain. He slowly turned, staring at the back of the boy's head for a moment before speaking. "Listen…To-. I mean, Captain Hitsugaya. I wanna apologize for earlier. It wasn't very considerate of me."

The ice zanpakto wielder turned and shook his head while his eyes remained shut. "No, Kurosaki. I'm just as much at fault as you are. I didn't realize this was such a big change in environment for you." The teal eyes opened and captured the gaze of the other man. "I apologize as well."

"It's no biggie," Ichigo replied with a small grin. He scratched embarrassedly at the nape of his neck. "We're both just a little stubborn. We'll eventually-" The teen was cut off by the wailing of a siren that shattered the peaceful silence in the Seireitei. Ichigo looked around before his eyes met the captain's again. "What's goin' on?!"

"That's the intruder alarm!" Hitsugaya yelled over the sirens.

"A large group of Menos have been reported outside the West Gate," echoed a male voice over the howl of the sirens. "Squads 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 12, and 13 are to report to their battle positions. Squads 3, 4, 6, 9, 10, and 11 are to report to the West Gate. I repeat…"

Both sets of eyes met and both men nodded as they shun-po'ed toward the West gate, hands on the hilts of their weapons.

* * *

_A/N: The quote "Why are Vice Captain Kira and Vice Captain Hisgai drunk and naked on my office floor?!" came from one of the Shinigami Cups that were at the end of some of the more recent episodes. It was one of those lines I just had to put in._

Spanks for reading chapter 3 of Breaking the Ice. Once this is posted I'm going to start writing chapter 4 so I can get it to my beta. I tried to make up for my lack of uploads by making this chapter longer. But OH NOES! THEREZ B A MENOS IN TEH SAY-RAY-TAY! WHUT IZ DEY GONNA DO?! Lawlz. That hurt to try and type that. . But if you'd like, I'd appreciate a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Happy belated New Year and Happy belated Holidays! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. Yay for chapter 4 being finished! I've also come across the video from chapter 3, when Renji is imitating Hitsugaya and says "Why are Hisagi and Kira naked on my office floor?!" Here's the link:

http: //www. youtube .com/watch?v=m-SBt3X1S_A&feature=related

Enough babbling. On to chapter 4! And much thanks as usual to my beta **RoyEd_Shipper** who so kindly puts up with my nonsense on a regular basis, and much thanks to all of you who R&R'ed!!

Yachiru: princesspunker doesn't own the rights to Bleach or any of the characters, like Ichi or Kenny! Enjoy the story~! *climbs back onto Kenpachi's shoulder*

* * *

Through the wailing sirens a loud ripping sound emitted from the once serene twilight, sounding as if a large piece of fabric was bring torn. A large hole slowly opened over the West side of the Seireitei that started as a void of black nothingness, but was soon filled with a few hundred Menos Grande. They seemed to pour from the cloudless evening sky, floating to the ground below. As their large bodies came into contact with the ground, the ordered squads began to appear, small black and white flashes stopping to reveal men and women with their zanpaktos out and on guard. The first man to come into focus was the newly appointed Squad 3 captain, Izuru Kira. Without missing a beat, a woman appeared beside him, Squad 3 armband tied to her arm.

"Vice Captain Kazuyoshi," the blonde said calmly. "Take half the division and attack from the right. I'll take the others and attack from the left. You're in charge of the way they attack once you're there. Remind everyone to be on their guard... Menos may seem ignorant, but they can be quite powerful."

"Yes, sir~" chirped the raven haired vice captain, her long black pigtails blowing gently in the breeze. With a salute and a smile, she was off, taking half the third division with her. Izuru turned to the other half of the division, a serious look plastered onto his face. "We will attack in groups of two. Do not get separated because it may be the death of you. Most importantly, come back alive."

Next to arrive were the members of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki leading the way, hand resting gently on the hilt of his sword. Renji was only a step behind him and mimicked the pose of his captain. "Abarai," Byakuya said in his soft, yet commanding voice. "Take some of the squad and provide assistance for Captain Kira. I will go alone and aid Vice Captain Kazuyoshi. The rest of you attack from the middle."

"Yes sir!" was the single response from the entire squad, each shinigami running in their ordered direction.

A few seconds passed before Squads 9 and 10 appeared, doing so at the same time. Hitsugaya looked up, watching the other members of the Gotei 13 get into battle positions. He turned and looked at his own squad, withdrawing Hyourinmaru from his sheath. "Go and assist where ever you may be needed." All of Squad 10 nodded and replied, "Yes sir!" before running off into battle, all except Ichigo. Hisagi turned to his squad as well, giving them the same command. He received the same answer from his own squad, all leaving but his own vice captain.

By this time, the infamous Squad 11 had come, none of them stopping to receive or give orders. They all ran in, swords in hand, letting out loud battle cries as they did so. Of course, Kenpachi was no exception. "C'mon fuckers! Move it! I wanna kill somethin' already!"

As the large man ran into battle, the small pink haired vice captain jumped from his shoulder and sat on a rock near where the four men had stopped to formulate a plan. She looked over to them and beamed a giant smile. "You guys better hurry up! Kenny was really excited about coming down to kill these things. If you don't get in there now, Kenny will have all the fun and leave none for Ichi and his friends!"

Hitsugaya let out a small sigh. "Vice Captain Kusajishi is right. Let's get in there. Kurosaki, provide help where ever you can. If you aren't needed find one that someone isn't attacking and kill it."

Hisgai looked over to Naosuke Ibuka, his new vice captain. "You do the same, Ibuka. Offer help where needed."

The shaggy dirty blonde hair bobbed as the vice captain nodded in response. "Yes, Captain Hisagi."

The men nodded to each other and ran off into combat. Behind them, however, was Squad 4, lead by Captain Unohana. She brought out half of her division, sending out groups to the other battle stations around the Seireitei. Numerous shinigami, including her vice captain, Isane Kotetsu, were working feverishly to get all the equipment set up and running in case there were any injuries on the battlefield.

"Everything is up and running, Captain," Isane said softly as she approached her captain.

Captain Unohana turned towards the other woman, an almost sad smile on her face. "Let's hope we don't have to use any of it."

*_*_*_*_*

"Raise your head... Wabisuke!"

Kira swung his blade down onto the menos below him, splitting it from head to ground and causing it to fade away. He let out a small sigh when a voice yelled from behind him.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

The blue eyed captain turned to see Renji whip his sword, going through the back of a menos and emerging through the hollow's mask. The hollow was close behind him and was on the verge of attacking the new captain while he back was turned. The mask shattered and rained down on Kira as the monster faded away into oblivion.

"Thanks Renji! I owe ya one!"

"Drinks are on you tonight Izuru!"

*_*_*_*_*

Natsumi Kazuyoshi ran into battle, not taking her captains words seriously; but then again, she didn't take much seriously. That was just the way she was though. She enjoyed having fun and hated doing work. It was much nicer to drink sake with Matsumoto and gossip then to have to do work. She was, however, grateful for this opportunity. She could finally show her power, something she had been working so hard for.

She jogged to a stop and pointed her katana straight at the menos in front of her.

"Smash... Akinoshufu!"

The normal looking katana in her hands transformed at her words, now becoming a long meteor hammer. The spiked balls on the end were made of pure reiatsu, glowing slightly orange but still remaining transparent. A long burnt orange colored chain connected the two reiatsu balls. "It's over for you, Menos."

Grabbing the chain about two thirds of the way down, she began to swing the longer part of the weapon over her head. After gaining the amount of speed she needed, she threw it at the mask of the hollow. The spiked ball of reiatsu penetrated the mask and lingered a moment before the spiritual particles exploded in the monsters head, causing it to die and fade away.

A large, prideful grin appeared on her face, hoping that her new captain had seen her in action. She should have been paying attention to her surroundings, however. Three menos approached her at once, leaving her strongly out numbered. The most she could possibly attack was two, but those attacks wouldn't be severe enough to kill them. She began to back away as they approached, stopping when she hit into something. Or rather, someone.

"Scatter...Senbonzakura."

Before Natsumi could react, her entire vision went pink. Thousands of small blades engulfed the three attacking menos and before long they dissipated, leaving nothing standing before the two of them. Without turning around, she knew who was standing behind her; and she knew that this wasn't going to have a positive impact on her first battle report as a vice captain. She turned and bowed deeply, never letting her eyes meet his.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki."

"Next time don't be so careless."

*_*_*_*

All the fighting continued on, battle cries and called out zanpaktos mingled with the sounds of attacking and dying menos in a almost deafening cacophony. Quite a bit of time had passed when the last menos dissipated, leaving the once crazy battlefield eerily silent. No injuries had been reported as the squads gathered back together, forming one large group. All the zanpaktos had been called back to their enclosed state, with the exception of Ichigo and Kenpachi. Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest, taking a deep breath in to speak to the large crowd surrounding him.

"I do not know what the cause of this attack was. I do, however, have an feeling that it could have been organized by Aizen as a warning for the upcoming war."

"I dunno," Renji broke in. "Why would he waste his energy on sendin' somethin' so meaningless? If he wanted to attack, he woulda done it himself or he woulda sent in the arrancars."

"What the hell does it matter?" Kenpachi replied, Yachiru again taking her rightful place on his shoulder.

"Yeah," the small pink haired vice captain interjected. "As long as Kenny gets to have fun that's all that matters!"

"I'm afraid not," Kira said softly. "Captain Hitsugaya is right. This could very well be a warning as to what's to come."

"The last time something like this happened was when the Bounts were attacking in the human world." Ichigo stepped forward. Zangetsu hovered over the boy's shoulder, almost echoing the boy's concern. "They threw off the balance of reishi by absorbing not only living souls, but anything that contained it. That's not to say that this isn't Aizen's doing either."

All the voices came to a hush when a small black butterfly fluttered towards the large group. It fluttered down, landing gently on the tip of Captain Unohana's finger. Her large black eyes watched the insect for a moment before looking up towards the crowd, whose eyes had all been locked on her.

"All Captains and Vice Captains are to report to the meeting hall for an emergency meeting. It seems that Captain Kurotsuchi has some information as to what caused this."

*_*_*_*

All thirteen captains and all thirteen vice captains sat that the table in the meeting hall of the First Squad, all in their squad's ranking order, not including Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He sat that the head of the table with Head Captain Yamamoto, gently tapping his fingers on the table. He enjoyed commanding such a presence; he loved boasting about his latest discovery to any who would listen. He looked out of the corner of his eye towards the Head Captain, who had done the same.

"The floor is yours, Captain."

"Ahhh thank you~" replied the captain. "It seems there was a massive reishi disturbance in the world of the living, centering from Karakura town. Since there's only one person here who is from that place..." He turned to Ichigo, a large creepy smile plastered on his face. "Kurosaki... Have you ever heard of the Daitengu?"

One of the orange eyebrows lifted in response. "Daitengu? They're an old Japanese folklore. They are god like things that enjoy wreaking havoc on people. It's said they manipulate elements and other things, but they are just folklore. Nothing more than a fairy tale."

"Nothing more than a fairy tale, you say~? I hate to disappoint, but they're far from a folklore. The research I've gathered proves that they not only exist, but that they are currently attacking the living in your town. Since Karakura has the highest concentration of reishi and reiatsu in the world of the living, they were drawn to it so they can feed on it and become stronger. They're using it to eventually destroy the Soul Society, because zanpaktos are the only weapons that can kill it. So basically, to them, we're their only threat and we must be eliminated."

"As with our last encounter with problems in the world of the living," Yamamoto said, "I'm forming teams that will head to Karakura and exterminate the Daitengu. Captain Kira, Vice Captain Kazuyoshi, Captain Matsumoto, Vice Captain Hinamori, Captain Hisagi, Vice Captain Ibuka, Captain Hitsugaya, Vice Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, and Vice Captain Abarai. Since most of you know the human world, you will be the ones to go. As for Ibuka and Kazuyoshi, this will be your first time in the world of the living. This experience is necessary for you if you two ever wish to become captains."

The old man slowly stood, balancing himself on his walking stick. "The mission is as follows. You are to eliminate the Daitengu, stopping them from destroying the Soul Society. You are to make sure they do not, under any circumstances, meet up with anyone who is related to Sosuke Aizen. The nine of you are to depart in two hours. Gather all your equipment and met at the Senkaimon at the South Gate by 9 pm. If there are no further questions, you are all dismissed."

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read! If you have the time, please review~_


	5. Chapter 5

Shalom everyone! Welcome to chapter 5~ Just a little FYI before you read. A lot of the chapter is filler information about the protagonists in the story. So it may seem a little boring at first. Sorry about that ^_^; I just think it's important to have back information in a story like this. Otherwise it gets a little complicated in the future...which it probably will anyway XD

Kisuke: *snaps open his paper fan* Karen-chan doesn't own any rights to Bleach or the characters. She just likes to write fun little stories~ But make sure you stop by the Urahara Shop and visit the sweet and sexy shop-keeper~!

Ichigo: *withdraws Zangetsu and swings, slicing Urahara's trademark green and white stripped hat on the brim* Just let them get to the damn story!

Kisuke: *blinks*....That wasn't very nice...I do believe you killed my hat. Again.

* * *

It was a calm, fall night in Karakura town. Many of the house's internal lights had been shut off, leaving the town in the darkness of the night, excluding the street lamps that lined the roads. A slight wind could be heard rustling through the trees, breaking the silence of the Japanese city. A small black cat walked along with a leisurely pace towards a small shop hidden in the depths of the alleys. With quick even strides, the feline walked up the small front steps, walking in through the slightly open shoji door. The small animal stood still for a moment as a large cloud of smoke appeared and covered the it's form. When the smoke finally faded, a beautiful dark skinned woman stood in the cat's place.

"I'm glad to see you all made it here okay."

"Ahhh ~3 Yoruichi!~ I'm so glad you could join us!~" came a sing-song voice from behind a paper fan. His blue-gray eyes appeared from behind the shaggy blonde bangs and the white and green striped hat. In one continuous movement, he jumped to his feet from sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He straightened his posture and flicked his wrist, closing the fan with a soft 'clap'. "Come and sit. I'm sure our guests have plenty of questions for us."

Yoruichi nodded and stepped into the back room of the shop as Tessai placed a saucer with a cup of hot tea at the open space at the table. She knelt down and sat, one knee on the floor and the other bent. After grabbing the cup of tea, she rested her arm on the risen knee and looked around the room.

"As you all probably know, we're fighting what's called the Daitengu. The name breaks up as 'The Deity Tengu'. They're ranked from one to ten, ten being the weakest." She paused to take a small sip of tea. "The Daitengu used to be a old Japanese folktale. The 23rd chapter of the Nihon Shoki, written in 720, is generally held to contain the first recorded mention of tengu in Japan. In this account a large shooting star appeared and is identified by a Buddhist priest as a "heavenly dog", and much like the tiangou of China, the star preceded a military uprising."

She took another sip of her tea and set the cup down back on the saucer. "How the tengu was transformed from a dog-meteor into a bird-man is not clear. At least one early story in the Konjaku Monogatari described a tengu carrying off a dragon, which is reminiscent of the garuda's feud with the naga serpents. A later version of the Kujiki, an ancient Japanese historical text, wrote of the name Amanozako, a monstrous female deity born from the god Susanoo's spat-out ferocity, with characters meaning tengu deity, or 'daitengu'. The book describes Amanozako as a raging creature capable of flight, with the ability to manipulate men. Which probably means that she's beautiful."

"Jeez, can we get to the point, Yoruichi?," Renji asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I thought this was a mission, not a Japanese history class," chimed Ichigo.

"Would you two shut the hell up?!"

All eyes in the room shot over to the small white haired captain. It was apparent that Hitsugaya wasn't very happy at the moment, and the sarcastic comments didn't help his mood at all. The silence lingered for a moment before it was again broken by Hitsugaya. "Please, Yoruichi, continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying, In the Genpei Josuiki, written in the late Kamakura period, a god appeared to Go-Shirakawa and gave him a detailed account of the tengu ghosts. He explained that they fall onto the tengu road because, as Buddhists, they cannot go to Hell, yet as people with bad principles, they also cannot go to Heaven. He described the appearance of different types of tengu: the ghosts of priests, nuns, ordinary men, and ordinary women, all of whom in life possessed excessive pride. The god then introduces the notion to him that not all tengu are equal; knowledgeable men become daitengu, and ignorant ones become kotengu."

"The philosopher Hayashi Razan listed the greatest of these daitengu, in order, as Sojobo, who manipulates water, Tarobo, who manipulates wind , Jirobo, who manipulates earth, Sanjakubo, who manipulates plants, Ryuhobo, who manipulates lightning, Buzenbo, who manipulates fire, Hokibo, who manipulates lightness and darkness, Myogibo, who manipulates women, Sankibo, who manipulates time, and Amanozako, who manipulates men."

"So they _are_ real..." thought Ichigo aloud.

"Which is why we need so many of you here," replied Yoruichi. "Soul Reapers are the only ones who can fight against them. They aren't working for Aizen, however..." The moment the name of the former captain was mentioned, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rangiku, and Kira all simultaneously glanced over at Hinamori. "Just because they aren't working directly with Aizen, doesn't mean that they aren't helping him out. Not to mention the havoc they're wreaking here in the world of the living."

Renji was the first one to let his eyes drift back towards Yoruichi. "What exactly do you mean?"

"The Daitengu are souls," answered Urahara. He snapped closed his paper fan again and revealed his blue eyes. "They live by torturing and killing all the other souls, hollow or not. They give off the reiatsu that is quite similar to an arrancar and since they're really active, they're stirring up cravings of all the hollows in Las Noches."

Yoruichi nodded and changed her posture, sitting Indian-style on her pillow as she completed Urahara's explanation. "And if they aren't stopped, Aizen is going to realize this and use it to his advantage. He's most likely going to send out really low level hollows to entice the Daitengu. This in turn is going to cause more garganta to sporadically appear both here and in the Soul Society and that is going to thin out the number of soul reapers who can protect against Aizen's attack against the world of the living."

Shuuhei sat forward, straightening his posture. "So our mission is to eliminate the Daitengu."

"You're certainly a sharp one, Shuuhei~," chimed Urahara, now snapping open his fan. He moved it backwards and forwards slightly, causing a soft breeze to blow through his blonde bangs. "And that means it's time to get to work. Tessai. Ururu. Jinta. Please bring out the gigais."

On command, the three helpers of the Urahara Shop appeared in the room, all carrying three of the gigais in their arms. Each was set down carefully on the floor of the back room. The three turned to face the group sitting at the table when the small girl with short black pigtails beamed a smile that could even melt Hyourinmaru. "Pardon us, but we need to alter your phones. Mr. Urahara was able to create a chip that will help you detect the difference between the Daitengu and arrancar."

All around the room, the rustling of hakama was heard as the hands began to retrieve the phones. Tessai and Jinta walked around, collecting them from each person. Jinta stopped in front of Renji, a smirk plastered on his face. "So you're back again, Freeloader?"

"Looks that way, brat," replied Renji, the same smirk plastered on his face.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...." Jinta had opened his mouth to respond but was cut off the new busty captain. "I can't believe this!"

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" inquired Renji as he turned to face her.

"I can't find my phone! I know I had it! I swore I put it in my pocket..."

"Uhhh....Rangiku?" Everyone looked over to the blonde to see Renji pointing into her cleavage. The light blue eyes looked down to the point of Renji's finger, only to see the antenna of her cell phone poking up.

"Ohh~ Well, will you look at that! Thanks Ren~"

Once she handed over her phone to Tessai, the three helpers left the room, all cell phones in hand. The eyes in the room shifted back to the shop's owner who still had the small paper fan fluttering in front of his face. "Now that that's taken care of, it's time to discuss the living arrangements."

Ichigo was the first to chime in. "I'm gonna stay at home and spend some time with my family."

"Me, Momo, and Natsumi are gonna stay with Orihime!" exclaimed the blonde. She swung her arm around her vice captain's, and long time friend's, neck. Hinamori squeaked a little before smiling. "And Uryuu as well."

Natsumi perked up at the sound of her name. "Really? You want me to come?" She clapped her hands together and gave off a small squee sound. "I'm sure we'll have a blast!"

Renji, Kira, Shuuhei, and Naosuke all looked at each other with a slightly nervous look. "We'll stay here," each said in unison.

"I guess I'm stuck with Kurosaki." The room became void of sound, the chatting between everyone had stopped.

"What?" asked Ichigo, his brows raised.

"I said," said the white haired captain as he stood from the table. He turned towards his gigai and began to walk to it. "I'm stuck staying with you. You should know why."

All Ichigo could do was blink at his captain and that response made Hitsugaya give off an annoyed sigh. "As a vice captain you should know that it's standard to have more than one person at a signed post." He paused as he slipped into his gigai, straightening his tee shirt and jeans before looking back up to his vice captain. "In laymen's terms, that means that you can't be alone and everyone else as already decided where they are staying. So, we're stuck together."

For a moment, Ichigo felt embarrassed. After helping the Soul Society with missions in the past, he knew full well that it was true. No one ever stayed alone. He had Rukia, even though she slept in the closet; but that wasn't the true reason he was embarrassed. For some reason, the thought of Hitsugaya staying with him made him happy, and he didn't know why. Somewhere along the line his new captain had become someone worth protecting and he didn't know when that happened. All he knew was that it did, and that made him happy. It was the fact of not knowing why it made him happy that made him feel embarrassed.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to dig deeper to find out. He had been interrupted by the idle chatter of the girls as they slipped into their gigais.

"Look at the cute outfits!" squealed Natsumi.

"They really are cute," agreed Hinamori.

"I got these last time I was here. Karakura has so many cute stores~"

With a shake of the head, Ichigo stood, trying to clear his head of his train of thought. He walked over to his gigai and stood looking at it. It felt rather weird to him. He had never had a gigai before. He had always had his own body, the one God gave him. Not one that Hat and Clogs made for him.

He took a deep breath before slipping into it. A small flash brightened the room as his soul was almost sucked right into the body. After straightening his posture, he looked around as he adjusted to being in the false body. "Wow...Feels like my real body."

Naosuke, Shuuhei's vice captain, looked over with a small smile. "That's right. You've never been in a gigai before. They get cramped after a while, but since you're used to your body, you should be fine in these."

"Any problems ladies and gentlemen~?" came the unusually chipper voice from the opposite side of the room. As the distracted crowd looked over, they saw Urahara and Yoruichi standing behind the table, Tessai next to Kisuke and Jinta and Ururu standing next to Yoruichi. All the cell phones had been laid in a straight row on the table, each phone placed evenly next to the other. "I take it that's a no. Your phones are ready. Now that you guys have everything, you're free to go and do as you please."

*_*_*_*

A few hours had passed and each shinigami had gone their separate ways to what was to be their temporary homes. Ichigo and Hitsugaya had returned to Ichigo's house and were greeted in, what Hitsugaya considered, to be a very 'unique' way. Isshin had greeted his only son with the standard high flying kick which Ichigo had blocked easily after doing so for so many years. They all sat and ate dinner, cleaned up, and the two men were now up in Ichigo's bedroom.

Hitsugaya sat on at Ichigo's desk, his work journal open while the pen silently scratched across the paper. The small desk lamp lit the book ever so slightly in the dark room, with the only other light coming from the television. In this small tome, the white haired captain kept gathered information about all the different enemies he had encountered over the years. To him, it was a great piece of reference material that he could use at any given time.

His pen ceased for a moment as he tapped it against his lower lip. Now that he had the information he needed against his latest threat, he needed to come up with some ideas as to how they were going to be exterminated. His pen again came into contact with the paper, writing down his train of thought.

_The Daitengu are similar to the Bounts. They both lived on souls. The main difference is that the Daitengu seem to be quite a bit more powerful, not to mention that they'll attack any soul, human or hollow. Basically, if it gives off any kind of reiat-_

"DAMMIT! C'MON!!!"

The small captain jumped at the sudden exclamation, causing his pen to run across the paper and leave a long, black line at the end of the word he was in the process of writing. He turned quickly in his chair to see what the cause of the disruption was, only to see Ichigo sitting Indian style on the foot of his bed. He had a small black controller in his hand and his fingers were pounding hard on the buttons.

"Go! Go!! GO!!!"

The teal eyes looked up at the screen to see that the younger man was playing some sort of fighting game. He let out a disgruntled sigh and stood from the chair.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, I'll be here," came the mindless response of the orange haired teen.

The tendo walked from the room, quietly closing the door behind him before walking down the hall to the bathroom. _He has no tact. It's past midnight and he's in there making a ruckus. _After turning on the light and shutting the door, he walked across the tiled room to the shower. His small, calloused hands turned the knobs to turn the water on, testing it to make sure it was to his liking. Contrary to popular belief, he enjoyed a hot shower to relax his tense, overworked muscles, in spite of being an ice wielder.

Once the water was to his liking, he pulled off the white graphic tee shirt and dropped it to the floor. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers, leaving them in a small pile next to the discarded shirt. After stepping in, he pulled the shower door closed and let the steaming water pound against his aching muscles. The hot spray wet his alabaster hair, matting it to his head. His small slender fingers ran through the now wet locks, pushing them out of his face and closing his eyes.

_That boy is so insufferable. I don't know how he managed to gain such a high rank within the Gotei 13. He's rude, he's loud... He's... He's Ichigo. What the hell is so damn captivating about that imbecile? He always has this stupid look in his eyes... Those large, brown, beautiful eyes... Ahhh dammit. What the hell is wrong with me?! I worked with boobs in my face for how many years and I was fine, but now all of a sudden he walks into my office and I can't get him out of my head! Why though? What about him is something that would make him stick in my mind like this? Well, for his perseverance, his strong will to protect those that he cares so deeply for, his overwhelming strength, his ass- Gahhhhh..._

He shook his head hard, the small droplets flying from the silken strands before hitting the glass door and the tile walls.

_Is this what they call... love? Or would this be considered lust? Or am I just delusional from all the work I've been doing and the sleep I haven't been getting? I don't know what the hell it is. All I know is I need to get past this because we're going to be working together, and I can't be thinking like this and still be an authority figure. C'mon Shiro. You're stronger than this. This is nothing compared to what you've overcome to be where you are. I can do this. I know I can._

_**How can you so easily deny your feelings, boy?**_

_Even in the shower, Hyourinmaru?_

_**You know I am part of you. What you feel is what I feel. **_

_I know... But I don't know what to do about this. It's not as easy as you're making it seem. Kurosaki and I are commander and subordinate. Not to mention that I don't think he swings that way._

_**Your heart tells me a different story. You feel the way you feel and that doesn't change because you try and convince yourself otherwise. You know nothing until you find out with your own eyes and you should know that better than anyone else.**_

_I know that! It's just..._

_**Follow your heart, boy. He's the only one who can break the ice that surrounds you to free you from the prison you've barricaded yourself in.**_

*_*_*_*

"Dammit! Stupid game! Now I remember why I stopped playing you!"

With an angry grunt, Ichigo threw his game controller at the wall, the small piece of electrical equipment letting out a soft thud as it clanged to the floor. His body fell back on the bed, his hands tucked underneath his wild orange hair. He let out a soft sigh as he looked around the room, now void of all light with the exception of the desk lamp that his captain had left on. After realizing that the tendo was no longer in the room with him, he sat up and looked around.

"Where did he go?" A small pang from his groin interrupted the question at hand. "I dunno, but I do know I gotta take a piss."

A single swift movement was all it took to bring the teen to his feet. He walked and opened his bedroom door and started his trek towards the bathroom. He approached the closed door and took the knob in his hand, but stopped when a voice echoed in his head.

_**Didn't know ya were a fag, king.**_

_Oh shut the hell up. I'm not a fag._

_**Yer emotions are tellin' me different.**_

_You don't know a damn thing about my emotions._

_**Eh? Hello, jackass! I'm part of ya, remember? I really don't care if yer a homo or whateva, but he's like a kid. He looks like he's twelve. Doesn't that make ya a pedophile?**_

_Dammit! Shut the hell up! I don't know what the hell I feel! And besides, he's a helluva lot older than you realize, moron. He's like... Ten times my age._

_**Oh, so ya like dem old folks. Yer a freak, king. Never knew ya had it in ya.**_

_Fuck off, ok?! I'm confused enough about this as it is!_

_**What's there to be confused about? Ya think he's hot. Which prolly means ya wanna screw him.**_

_SHUT UP! You don't know a damn thing!_

_**I know ya love em, king. Just face the fact that yer a homo and we'll all be a lil happier.**_

_Maybe he's right... I mean, I know I have feelings for him, but this is so complicated! He's my captain! And I don't think he plays for the pink team... If I open my mouth and this blows up in my face, it'll cost me my job, and then I'll have left the world of the living for nothing. That means I left my family and my friends for nothing; but if I keep letting this fester, I don't know what kind of stupid things I might do. Love is just too damn complicated._

Ichigo let out a small sigh and opened the bathroom door. He was slightly startled by the light and the sound of the rushing water but passed it aside; he figured it was his father taking a shower before going to bed. Isshin had many late nights of work down in the clinic, whether it was patients or paperwork. The teen never stopped to look at the figure behind the frosted glass to see the stature of the person was too short to be his father. No, that wasn't important. What was, however, was that he had to pee.

Hitsugaya, however, was too lost in his thoughts and the sound of the water colliding with the glass and the tile in the shower. He knew Hyourinmaru was right. This wasn't something that would simply disappear because he wished it to. The captain turned and shut off the shower, then slid open the glass door to grab a towel. His hand froze at the sight before him. What he saw was his vice captain, the very man he was slowly falling for, standing there with his member in hand. The teal eyes widened and a pink blush crawled upon his face.

It only took a moment for Ichigo to realize that the water had been shut off and the shower door had been slid open. He turned with a smile to who he thought was his father. "Sorry dad, I re-" It took a moment for the teen to realize what he was looking at. There stood his captain, the very man that was just the topic of conversation with his inner hollow, naked and dripping wet.

Both men stood there for a moment, eyes locked on their opposites before both sets of optics traveled down the other's body to stop at their endowments. Both of the men turned a bright shade of red as they both realized they were looking at each other's more private regions. Ichigo spun around, shoving himself back into his pants and grabbing the door knob. "S-Shit...Toshiro, I-I'm sorry...I thought...you were my dad..."

"I-It's ok, Kurosaki..." stammered Hitsugaya as his body unfroze and he grabbed the towel.

Without another word, Ichigo left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly towards his room, and when he got there, he flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Shit, for someone his size he's pretty big..._

Hitsugaya wrapped the towel around his slender waist as he stepped from the shower. He saw his face in the mirror and the bright crimson that was covering it. He only turned a darker red at his next thought.

_Wow, even his hair down there is that color orange...Gahhhhh... I'm acting like a horny teenager! I need to get a hold of myself..._

The nimble fingers grasped the cold water knob on the sink and turned it on. Using his small hands as a cup, he allowed the cool water to fill within them before splashing the liquid onto his face. He rinsed his face a few more times before turning the water off and looking at himself in the mirror. The cold water, had indeed, wiped away most of the blush.

_Shit... I need to talk to him..._

After shutting off the bathroom light and picking up the clothes he had left on the floor (which Ichigo was too oblivious to notice) he walked down the hall to the bedroom he now had to share with the orange haired shinigami. He pushed open the door, only to see Ichigo laying on his back, blankly staring at the ceiling. The sound of the door being pushed open attracted the teen's attention, causing him to sit up.

"Toshiro..."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," retorted the white haired captain as he walked over to the desk. He sat in the chair in his towel, deeming the conversation they needed to have more important than getting dressed.

"Look, I didn't mean to. I thought you were my father." As he spoke, Ichigo scooted back on the bed, leaning against the wall and pulling his left knee to his chest. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just...recently..."

Hitsugaya turned in the chair to face his subordinate. Somehow, sitting this far away from Ichigo while trying to confess his feelings seemed wrong. He slowly stood, grabbing his towel to make sure it didn't fall, and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge. Once there and situated, he turned to face the younger man but avoided making eye contact. "Kurosaki...No...Ichigo...I don't know what's been going on in my head lately...Or my heart for that matter. I know this is weird and out of the blue...but...I've come to like you as more than just a subordinate. As more than just a shinigami..." He paused for a moment, feeling the blush creep back onto his face. "I think I'm-"

The captain had been cut off by soft, tender lips. The kiss was unexpected and was so gentle that Hitsugaya questioned whether or not it was happening. For the first time since he had entered the room he looked up, only to see it was Ichigo who had initiated the kiss. He sat in shock for a moment, not sure of how to react, but soon gave way to his feelings and returned the kiss. A moment passed before Ichigo pulled back slowly, leaving only enough room for him to speak but still letting his lips brush against the others.

"I'm falling for you too, Toshiro."

* * *

_A/N: The information I gathered on the Daitengu came from Wikipedia. And yeah, I copy pasta-ed a lot of it. I was in no mood to try and paraphrase all the information._

Much love for reading! Please R&R if you have a chance!


	6. Chapter 6

Woooo I'm sorry for the wait everyone! Lots of things going on. I finally got to write some lemon! So excited about it ^_^ I felt like they're a little OOC. Much lurve for my beta Royedshipper!! 3

FYI: Ze lemony area shall be marked off by asterisks!

And I'm wayyyyy too fucked up right now to come up with something witty for the disclaimer. So yeah, I dun own Bleach or any of the hotties within. That's allllll Tite Kubo right thar. 8D

* * *

"I'm falling for you too, Toshiro."

The usually large emerald optics were slightly glazed over and half lidded, his mind spinning out of control in an attempt at wrapping his brain around the words that had just been uttered from the other man's lips. Hitsugaya knew what his feelings were for Ichigo and he had prepared his mind for the worst case scenario of rejection and belittlement; he had even half expected laughter from him. The confession had caught him with his guard down and the blow had sent his mind reeling.

_Did he really just....? No, he didn't just... Am I imagining... Did I fall asleep in the shower...? Is my sanity still intact...? Dammit Toshiro! Pull yourself together! It was just a kiss! ...Just a kiss. But his lips were so soft...and they tasted like strawberry chap stick... Crap. Now isn't the time to be thinking like a high school girl and getting all giddy because he kissed me. I'm an adult. I can be rational about this. It was a kiss. Which means that he has similar feelings towards me as I have for him. It's not what I had expected but... he likes me back. Isn't this what I wanted? Why am I feeling so nervous? I like him, he likes me. It's such a simple concept but the butterflies in my stomach are so intense... How is it possible to feel so anxious from something as simple as a kiss? I don't feel like this when Momo kisses my cheek or even when Matsumoto would try and make out with me when she was drunk..._

"Hey...Toshiro..."

"Eh?" was all the captain could mutter as his eyes focused on the hand waving in front of his face.

"You ok? You kinda spaced out over there."

"Oh..." a small blush crept onto Hitsugaya's face. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all..."

With a small smile, Ichigo leaned over and gently placed a kiss under the alabaster bangs. "You're right. It's late."

The pink tinge on his cheeks only grew darker when the lips pressed against his forehead. He quickly stood from the bed in a poor attempt at hiding his embarrassment. As he stood he let the towel drop from his waist, leaving him standing naked with his back to the other man.

The small hands quickly grabbed the pair of boxers that he had left out before his shower and stepped into them. Once the fabric was settled on his hips, he grabbed the folded undershirt and slipped it over his head. After a moment of fixing the fabric, he knelt down next to the futon on the floor and pulled back the covers. Just as he had begun to climb onto the small thin mattress, Ichigo's voice echoed across the room.

"Why're ya sleeping down there?"

"What do you mean? This is where-"

Hitsugaya's sentence was cut short as he turned and looked at Ichigo. The orange haired teen had already climbed under his blankets and had exposed the mattress laying next to him. It took a moment for the captain to realize that Ichigo was implying; he wanted them to share the bed.

"Kurosaki, I don't know what kind of person you think I am but..."

"Dammit Toshiro! It's not like that!" A slight blush appeared on his face as he looked away from the other man. "I figured that since we kinda like each other, it would be ok to sleep next to one another. I feel bad that you're stuck on the cold, hard floor..."

The tendo looked away as well. _He was just trying to be nice... I mean... The bed does look a lot more comfortable than the floor. And I'd be closer to him...Grrrr... Why do these damn butterflies keep coming back?! _

The blush on the captain had almost faded completely when he stood from the floor. He didn't say another word as he climbed in the bed and pulled the blankets up over chest. He turned over onto his right side in an attempt to get comfortable and was greeted with a long, muscular arm wrapping around his back. It was then that he realized he was facing the other man and his face had been buried into Ichigo's chest.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked upwards at him.

"I havfta hug something or I can't fall asleep and since you're here I don't have room to hug a pillow." The large chocolate brown eyes looked down and greeted their partners. "Does it bother you that bad?"

The eye contact only lasted a moment before the emerald eyes darted away. He wasn't used to such a relationship with someone. Yes, people did violate his personal space on an almost hourly basis and it drove him absolutely mad; but this was a different invasion. This was rather quite comfortable. He felt safe and secure in the other's arms and it felt almost as if the other man's arms had been made specifically to hold his own body. It was almost as if he _belonged_ there.

Without meeting the partnering eyes, Hitsugaya answered the question that had been asked. "No... It's just... It takes time to get used to. And about before....It... It's not like it was bad or anything... The kiss, I mean...It's just..."

"It's just....What?" If Hitsugaya wasn't mistaken, he thought he had heard the sound of worry within the teen's voice; and he would have been right. Ichigo was rather nervous. He had, after all, kissed his captain and now they lay in bed together. Hugging nonetheless. It was happening so fast; He had just arrived in the Soul Society, not to mention he just started working with the man less than twenty-four hours ago. As fast as it seemed to be going, it somehow felt right. And what kind of hypocrite would be he if he didn't follow the advice he himself had given to Renji a few weeks earlier?

"_You wanna tell Rukia what?" Ichigo blinked in surprise at his friend. He had been down in the clinic, helping his father with an overflow of paper work. Renji had come by earlier and had followed the teen back into the clinic and flopped down on the cot next to desk his friend had been working at. _

"_I wanna tell her how I feel dammit!" The red head, who had been laying on his back, flipped onto his side to face Ichigo. His arm was bent to support his head and his hand had disappeared in a sea of ruby locks. "I mean, We've been friends since our days in the Rukongai. I followed her to the damn academy. I even entered the Gotei 13! Do ya have any idea how friggin' long ago that was?! I've tried, 'n tried, 'n tried, 'n no matter how many times I try I always wimp out! What the hell can I do, Ichigo?!"_

_The orange haired teen set down his pen and turned in his swivel chair to face his friend. He leaned his elbows on his thighs and let his hands fall slack between his legs. "The only advice I can give is ignore your brain. Do what feels right. If you feel like grabbing her and kissing her, just do it. What do you have to lose? It's Rukia man, at most she'll be pissed for a day or two and she'll be back to normal. But honestly, Renji..."_

_A sigh passed Ichigo's lips as he stood from the chair, his eyes hidden behind his fiery orange bangs. A moment passed before he clenched his fist, swinging it with all his power and connecting with Renji's jaw. The vice captain went flying backwards, falling off the bed and crashing hard to the floor. As fast as it had happened, Renji was on his knees and had his hands on the bed, his swollen cheek slurring his speech slightly._

"_Whath the hell wasth that for, fucker?!"_

_The teen leaned forward, grabbing the collar of Renji's 'Red Pineapple' tee shirt and bringing his face eerily close to the other. "Are you fucking blind Renji?! Rukia's been dropping hints left and right! And I've barely known you guys a couple-a years! So I can only imagine how long she's been waving it in front of your face! God! You really are a fuckin' moron."_

_Ichigo had released his collar as Renji began to pull backwards. On a normal occasion, he would have had an easy retort; but sadly, he knew Ichigo was right. He had convinced himself that he was nothing more than a rat from Rukongai and she was now the daughter of a noble family. He knew it would never work, and put all his efforts into protecting her instead. As long as she was happy, he would do anything to protect her smile. He had seen the signs that she felt the same, but he just couldn't bring himself to act. In his mind, he would never be good enough for her. How could a noble ever love a rat?_

_The look of realization was plastered all over the older man's face and Ichigo had definitely noticed it. He smirked slightly as he straightened his posture. "And I swear if you **EVER** break her heart, I'm gonna break your fuckin' face."_

"_Tch." Renji stood and met Ichigo's smirk with one of his own. "Yer never gonna get that chance."_

"Look. About the kiss, I was just-"

His explanation skidded to a halt as lips met his own from below. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he realized who the lips belonged to. They lingered there for a moment before they receded back downward slightly.

"I said it wasn't bad, didn't I? And really, would I be laying here if it was?"

A small smile crept onto the teen's face. "You're right. I guess I was just second guessing myself."

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, Kurosaki..." the captain muttered as he buried his face into the thin white under shirt of his partner. His eyes slipped closed as he took a deep breath of the other's scent, holding it for a moment before releasing it. The warm breath cascaded across his face after bouncing off Ichigo's chest and the feeling of the heated air being exhaled against his body made the teen shiver.

_For an ice wielder, he sure is warm...And I can feel his muscles through the shirt. Yeah I've them before but I didn't realize they were this defined. _

The vice captain's fingers had begun to act on their own, gently kneading and tracing the valleys and hills of the finely toned form in his arms. Shortly after that started, however, his digits grew bored of the fabric and managed to slide themselves under the thin shirt and began to caress the soft flesh.

The simple act caught the white haired tendo off guard. He jumped slightly at the sudden invasion of the hand under his shirt but didn't pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Toshiro, have you ever been intimate with someone?"

Hitsugaya sat up slightly at the question and locked his eyes onto the half lidded brown ones below him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I have! ….. Maybe...." The emerald optics looked away as a blush crept onto his face, which was barely noticeable due to the darkness enveloping the room. "...No."

"No?" asked Ichigo with a raised brow.

"Did I stutter?"

"Any reason why?"

"Why the hell does it matter? I've never had any interests in that sort of thing."

"So are you saying you're never going to?"

A small growl escaped Hitsugaya's lips as he brought his eyes back to the other pair. "I never said that. I just never found the right person. I personally don't feel that sex is a frivolous thing that should be had because you're bored. It's an act that should be between two people who love each other."

The free hand of the orange haired shinigami reached up and gently cupped his captain's cheek. "No need to be so defensive. I was just curious."

After letting a few seconds of silence pass, the captain let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to the whole 'opening up' thing."

"It's ok. It'll get easier in time." The teen leaned over and placed a light kiss on the other's lips. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away. For some odd reason, what had started as a simple gesture of kindness had set off a spark between the two men. To the both of them it had felt like an electric shock had passed between their lips and had managed to stir up a lustful yearning. Even though the lips had only parted for a few seconds, both mouths clashed roughly back together in heated passion.

***

The arms around the smaller man tightened and pulled the smaller body closer while the shorter arms appeared from beneath both bodies and wrapped themselves around Ichigo's neck. Both men tilted their heads to gain better access to the other's lips, and the teen took advantage of his leverage; As he pulled his captain closer, he lifted his own body to bring himself on top of the other.

As the kiss deepened, Hitsugaya felt a soft tongue starting to trace the pads of his lips. He slowly parted them, fighting against the eager urges within his body. Ichigo had to fight the same battle and instead of roughly pushing his tongue into the other mouth, he casually let the appendage slip into the awaiting mouth, carefully exploring the unfamiliar oral cavity and rub softly against it's partner. The movements and soft caresses of the tongues slowly grew harsher and more feverish, each man fighting for dominance against the other.

While the battle ensued, the hand on the smaller face trailed down the body underneath it, lightly dragging his fingertips against the thin shirt. Once at the bottom of the shirt, the digits slipped under the fabric and pushed it upwards, exposing the pale torso below it. The fingers slowly traced the dips the tight abdominal muscles created, savoring the feeling of the soft,cool flesh against his calloused fingers. Again his fingers had become bored; they wanted to feel more.

After breaking away and placing a couple of quick soft kisses on the other's lips, Ichigo sat back on his shins. His eyes burned with yearning and desire as he beheld the sight laying before him. The white rays streaming from the moon flooded the teen's bed and the captain on it. The glow bathed hard contrasting shadows across the smaller man's toned chest and stomach, each raised lump of tight muscle coating the slopes in the darkest of blacks. He watched the pectorals rise and fall at a rapid pace as the man below him tried to refill his body with the much needed oxygen that was denied during the fiery kiss. The moonlight that shone over his soft features created an almost dreamy glow, causing the already pallid skin to become even paler and the bright teal-green eyes to brighten in contrast against the milky skin.

"W-what's wrong?" asked the timid captain as he slowly sat up.

"Nothing...You're just more beautiful that I realized."

The pink covering Hitsugaya's cheeks darkened considerably and was now visible in the moonlight. The words that flowed so easily from Ichigo's lips were something that the captain was not used to hearing. He didn't even have a chance to reply to the confession, because before he knew what was happening, the teen reached over, grasped the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it off and over his head, slightly messing the spiky alabaster hair.

It took a moment of the green eyes looking at his own chest, then at Ichigo's, then back to his own to realize that the situation he was in was slightly biased.. The orbs shifted back and forth a few more times before saying anything. "How come I'm the only one with their shirt off? That doesn't seem very fair."

Ichigo took the smaller hands into his own with a smile. "If you want something, do it. No matter how wrong you think you may be. This is the time you follow your own instincts, not your normal rational thought. If you want my shirt off, take it off."

The older man swallowed hard at the implications of the statement. The whole 'intimacy' thing was quite a foreign matter to him. He may have been considered a prodigy who was wise beyond his years, but it was impossible to know how to act in a situation he'd never been in. Deep down though, he knew that the advice seemed like the right thing; it was the only logical choice when in a person was in a circumstance he wasn't knowledgeable of. The concept worked with battles, with work, and oddly enough, with relations such as this.

Small, trembling hands reached out and grabbed the bottom of the teen's shirt. As he pulled it upwards, he leaned closer, eventually kneeling on the soft mattress. With a soft tug, the shirt came off the boy's torso and was dropped on the floor next to the bed. It was that moment that Hitsugaya understood what Ichigo had seen as 'beautiful'. The moonlight that had cast such harsh shadows on his own body poetically graced the other's body, accentuating the slim yet muscular frame and causing an almost eerie glow around the numerous scars that covered the boy's chest. His sharp features interrupted the light in all the right spots over his body, casting shadows that defined his body so perfectly.

Before his mind could contemplate on what to do with such a beautiful sight, the slim dexterous fingers lightly traced the large scar that trailed down his sternum and lead to the one on his stomach. His soft lips soon followed, placing feather light kisses on the rough tissues which earned a gasp and a soft moan from the teen. The noises caught the older man off guard and he pulled back slightly, the words of the teen automatically playing back in his head.

_If you want something, do it._

Giving way to his instincts and hormones for the first time in his long life, Hitsugaya brought his lips back to the scarred chest, the kisses now becoming more rough. The fingers that had so gingerly touched the roughened skin began to explore the body before him, the callouses on the tips of his fingers eagerly discovering the different areas of his lover to find which, if any, were more sensitive; and he had found what he was subconsciously looking for when his finger brushed against Ichigo's nipple.

The sensation of the lips kissing the sensitive scar tissue was an amazing feeling. He rather enjoyed the feeling of the soft lips searching their way around his body. It was in the moment of utmost contentment that he was ripped from his daydreams from the finger brushing against his nipple. His breath hitched in his throat and a shiver was sent down his spine, causing his body to tremble. The reaction of his body caused the smaller man to pull away, a look of nervous concern showing through his eyes.

Slowly the brown eyes revealed themselves from behind the closed eyelids. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...But you gasped..."

"Cause it felt good."

Hitsugaya sat back on his shins and looked down at his his hands. "This is new to me. I know you said to act on instinct alone, but I've never been in this kind of situation and I don't normally act on instinct alone. I always have to think things through with all the facts intact. Not to mention I don't know..." His voice trailed off to a barely audible whisper. "...What I'm doing."

"Well, then...How about we do it this way..." The teen leaned forward and placed his hands onto the captain's bare shoulders. He gently pushed him back so the other man laid down on his back and teen was on top. "I'll go first; but really, a lot of it has to do with exploring and finding what the person likes."

"It almost sounds like you're trying to patronize me, Kurosaki."

"Ok, rule number one. No formalities. It kills the mood."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Stop treating me like a child. I only use your last name to remind you that regardless of the circumstances, I'm still your superior."

"Wow. This is really killing the mood. Let's just continue on, shall we?"

Without waiting for a response, Ichigo leaned down and began to place kisses on the smaller man's neck. The captain gasped, both from the sensation and from the suddenness. With every kiss on the sensitive flesh, the lips pushed harder and harder until they parted and began to suck on the tip of Hitsugaya's collar bone. The soft "Ah..." was exactly what the teen was expecting and smirked inwardly as he started to work his way down the shorter body. His lips trailed down over his chest, stopping to flick the perk nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Ahh..I-Ichi...go..."

The small hands reached down, gingerly running his fingers through the wild orange locks. Every inch of his skin tingled at the sensation of the mouth enclosing over the tender skin. The tongue that traced small circles over it caused him to arch his back slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. The moan had not gone unnoticed by the man performing the deliciously sinful actions; the soft yet breathy moan had invigorated and tantalized him, the slowly hardening member in his boxers growing substantially from the sound alone.

Soon the lips continued to assault the body below him with kisses and licks, stopping just below the other's navel at the waist band of his boxers. The brown eyes looked up the body to meet their partners, who had opened slightly when the carcasses had stopped.

"Do you mind, Toshiro?"

All the captain could do was shake his head no. His vocal chords, along with the rest of his body, had refused to answer to any of the commands his brain gave. He was basically a panting lump of mush, unable to comprehend any logical thought or any make any normal movements.

A grin crawled onto Ichigo's face as he gently pulled the fabric from the other's hips, pulling it completely off and tossing them to the floor. He sat back to admire the sight in front of him and trailed his index finger down the side of the other's thigh. _For someone his size, he's really hung..._

That simple touch forced a shiver from his captain. The smirk that was inward only moment ago appeared on the younger man's face as he leaned back down, grasping the throbbing member in his hand. He slowly began to stroke it, stopping after a few up and down movements to rub it's head.

The moment the fingers came into contact with the highly sensitive flesh, Hitsugaya's hips bucked upward and the throaty moan that he had been trying to fight slipped easily past his lips. The sound didn't stand a chance of ending, though, and only grew louder when his erection was slipped into the other's warm mouth.

"S-Shit! Ahhh..."

Creating a suction, Ichigo began to move the member in and out of his mouth. His pace was slow and his touches were soft at first. Each time his head lowered, the pace slowly increased as the erection slipped further and further into his mouth, and eventually, touching the back of his throat.

Trembling fingers tightened their grip on the orange locks, the rest of his body trembling from the overload of pleasurable sensations and from fighting against the burning that had begun to gather in his gut. With each faster movement and tighter suction, his body grew more tense and the urge for release was becoming harder and harder to fight. Every time he was taken completely into the other's mouth caused the animalistic grunts and moans to grow louder and harsher.

"I-Ichigo...Stop...O-or I'm...

The warning didn't come in time for the teen. As his head had pulled back, he heard his name echo through the room in the most sensual way he had ever heard. The salty come had started to release in his mouth and the shock of it caused him to pull back, leaving the seed to spurt onto his cheek, running down his jaw and dripping onto his chest. He used his finger to wipe the sticky fluid from his face and chest, and looked at it for a moment before licking it off. With his finger still in his mouth, he looked up and saw a sight that took his breath away; There laid a panting Toshiro Hitsugaya, his chest covered in droplets of sweat the glinted in the moon light. His face was flush with a bright pink tinge and his usually bright and livid eyes were half closed and glazed over.

It took the captain a moment to come down from the high of his release and when he did, his eyes shot open as he sat up. "Kuro- I mean...Ichigo...I'm sorry...I should have said something sooner..."

The teen reached over and placed his index finger over his lover's lips. "No apologies."

All the captain could do was smile. He reached up and gently pulled the finger from his lips and leaned forward, kissing the other with a passion he didn't know existed within himself. He leaned forward more, pushing Ichigo to lay on his back and he laid his chest on the other. His lips broke away from their partners had begun their way down the scarred body below him, stopping at the red head's neck. After lightly dragging his tongue alone the flesh, he, like Ichigo, stopped at his collar bone and sucked on it gently.

"Nnnn..." The teens hands had made their way up into the soft snow colored hair, gently tugging at each spike of sensation.

Hitsugaya had worked his way down the other body, stopping to kiss and lick various locations. He had just come to the top of the other's boxers when he looked up with an almost nervous expression. The butterflies that had calmed down had come back full force, causing his hands to shake when he grabbed the fabric. With a gentle tug, they slid down, exposing his partners fully erect member. The teal eyes stared at it for a moment. _Holy shit. I thought mine was above average..._

With a shake of his head, he pulled the boxers off the rest of way and tossed them aside. He grabbed the member in his hand and began to slowly slide his hand up and down the shaft. Just as he lowered his head to take it into his mouth, a hand appeared on his chin and pulled his face upwards. He followed willingly and the pulling stopped when his face was only about an inch from the other. Ichigo had noticed the nervous expression on the other's face before his boxers were off, and he knew that giving oral sex can be rather intimidating when it's someone's first time.

"Just use your hand."

"But you-"

The tendo was cut short when the lips pressed against his own and the other's free hand had started to move the smaller one on his member. Hitsugaya returned the kiss, pushing his tongue past the closed lips of his lover. The tongues wrestled for dominance, rubbing and swirling against it's partner, until the smaller hand on Ichigo's erection stopped and rubbed the highly sensitive head. The teen broke the kiss as his head pushed itself back into the mattress.

"S-Shit..."

With his head tilted back, the captain found the opportunity to attack the boy's neck with his lips and his tongue. The moans grew louder as the small hand began to pick up speed in his strokes, and the panting grew harder as the vice captain dug his nails into the mattress and fought hard against the pending release.

"Ahhh! Toshiro!"

His battle didn't last very long as his seed was released and dripped down over and through the smaller fingers. As Ichigo laid panting in his moment of bliss, the older of the two lifted his hand and examined the white fluid that was running down his hand. He brought the digits to his lips and touched his tongue to the salty liquid. After realizing that it wasn't all that bad, he licked his fingers clean as he looked down at the spent man who hadn't managed to move.

"...You ok?"

***

The glazed over orbs looked over to the man who was licking his fingers. He managed to raise his heavy arms and wrap them around the small waist, pulling the other on top of him. Hitsugaya complied and straddled Ichigo's hips, placing his hands on either side of his vice captains head and leaned down, placing a brief kiss on his lips.

"Amazing, Toshiro. Absolutely amazing."

"Ichigo..."

Just as the shorter of the two rested his forehead against his partner's, the bedroom window slid open and a loud squeal reverberated loudly in the room. Both men jumped at the sound and ended up as a tangled mess on the floor.

"Captain!!! I didn't know you and Ichi were an item! Wait til I tell Rukia! Or better yet, the Shinigami's Womens Association! Your popularity is going to skyrocket!"

"Dammit Matsumoto!" growled the white haired captain as he slipped his boxers on before standing. "Whatever you saw is not to leave this room! And what the hell are you doing here at this hour?!"

The large smile faded from her face almost instantly as she pulled her communicator from between her breasts. With a flick of her wrist the phone flipped open, revealing a radar grid with a few blinking dots moving across it. "We've located the Daitengu. And there's more than one."

* * *

_Do I smell RukiRen? *shifty eyes and evil grin* But thanks for reading! Please take the time to review and let me know whatcha think. The email alerts make me excited =D_


End file.
